Wizards of Warblerling Place
by mz-lou
Summary: Warblers as Wizards simple enough.
1. Chapter 1

/ This is the first part of my Wizard!Warblers mini-saga thing, so I hope you enjoy. Feedback will be most appreciated

It was a late March afternoon in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and most of the seventh year students had free time to revise for their NEWT examinations. There were a select few sixth year students that had study periods for NEWT examinations, because they had Advanced classes with the seventh years, and Thad Thomas was one of the 'select few' that Professor McGonagall had selected, for this 'privilege' as she called it.

Thad Thomas was the sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect. He played Chaser and was also the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, since their previous captain Sean Wood, and injured himself in the match against Hufflepuff at the beginning of the season, and couldn't take to the air as he had developed a fear of flying after a rather nasty incident with the Whomping Willow.

Furthermore Thad ran study groups for younger students in Defence and Transfiguration, as he hoped to teach in the future, purely as he had developed an unhealthy attachment to the Hogwarts Library in his first year and frankly couldn't imagine living without such a wonder of magic, and fountain of knowledge.

Thad's parents both worked for the Ministry, his father in the department of International Magical Cooperation, and his mother in the Improper Use of Magic Office, so when the summer break came around, Thad and his sister often had the days to themselves.

It wasn't until Thad joined the 'Warblers' in preparation for the Summer Ball that Hogwarts was hosting that year with Beuxbatons and Durmstrang that his world really became more colourful.

The warblers were made of a mix of fifth and sixth year students that had shown an interest in music, when studying Muggle culture during Muggle studies class. There were five other students from Ravenclaw with Thad, Nick Emerson, Nathan White, Blaine Anderson, Luke Buchanan and Kurt Hummel. There were several students from Gryffindor, Wes Montgomery and David Baxter who were both sixth year students, Jeff St Clair, Jordan Resch, and Charles Donovan, as well as Flint Wilson, Trent Moore, Dane Remington, and Charlie Slade from Hufflepuff.

Professor Flitwick had elected Wes, David and Thad as 'council members' so that they could over see the practises when he wasn't around, and as Wes and Thad had Muggle relatives it was up to them to write and compose the sheet music, although granted this was much easier with magic than hand scribing it.

"Look Wes" Thad sighed, as he summoned a stack of music towards him, "I think we'll be fine for the summer ball, "I don't know what on earth your problem is today, but honestly, calm down."

"Look Thomas," Wes replied flicking his wand at another pile of music and causing it to scatter across the floor. "Oh bugger."

"Wes," Thad said, looking at the Gryffindor as he tidied up the papers that had scattered the floor. "Are you going to tell me what's up or am I going to have to body bind you until you tire of being a sullen git?"

"We have practise in fifteen minutes, and David is no where to be seen, " Wes said, his oice raising with hysteria, "I have a mock Defence exam on Monday and I still can't focus enough to cast a corporeal patronus, and I'm just so…." He flailed his arms in the air in attempt to put his feelings into words.

"Stressed?" Thad offered before Wes hit him with his wand, "Ow!"

Wes smirked before hitting Thad with a stinging hex, "Serves you right."

"God Gryffindor's are mean," Thad complained, rubbing his thigh. "Brutish Lions."

"And here's me thinking the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain would be able to take a little stinging hex?" Wes teased.

"_Petrificus Totalus!" _ Thad said before Wes keeled over his arms plastered to his sides. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What has he done now?" David laughed has he walked into the room, "It usually takes you at least half an hour before you get fed up and cast something on him," he grinned at Wes' still form. "Usually its only a silencing charm though."

"Drastic times call for drastic measures," Thad shrugged, "I'll let him out of it when I feel like it."

Wes glared at the pair of them, as if to say "You're so dead."

"What's that Wesley?" David said with a feral grin, "I can't quite hear you."

Their small torture of Wes was interrupted by the arrival of their fellow Warblers, "Hey guys!" greeted Thad, "Wes will be joining us later."

"Isn't that him there?" Dane asked, looking at the body at Thad's feet, "You haven't killed him have you?"

Thad shot him a look, "Are you kidding me?"

"Dane you really do say the most stupid things." Flint laughed, coming into the room and hugging Thad, "Hey."

Flint had always been more affectionate with Thad that the other Warblers, "Hey yourself." Thad replied, hugging him back. "How was Charms?"

Flint blushed softly. "Erm," he mumbled, "It was a bit of a disaster."

It was at that moment Jeff bounced through the door, giggling like a madman causing everyone to look at him. "I kind of over did it with Cheering Charms." Explained Flint.

"And then he hit me with _Colovaria_."Nick huffed, as he entered the room, his usual raven hair now a fetching shade of magenta.

"Very stylish." Thad commented, winking at Flint who blushed again. "Do you want me to help you with Cheering Charms later?"

Flint nodded enthusiastically, "Yes please." He grinned, "I kind of need the help." He mumbled quietly.

Thad squeezed his arm slightly, "Hey," he smiled reassuringly, "After I worked with you on your transfiguration project last month, Professor McGonagall has said you're excellent." Flint blushed at his complement. "What did professor Flitwick say about Jeff's over-cheery disposition Anderson?" He asked as Blaine walked into the room.

"He said that it should wear off shortly." Blaine smiled in response. "He offered to change Nick's hair back, but we all suggested that he should keep it."

"I hate you Anderson." Nick mumbled, "Thad have we got Quidditch practice later?"

"Yeah," Thad returned, "Flying drills I think are necessary," he frowned, "We need to work on your defensive tactics, rather than the offensive." He shrugged. "But that's after we get this rendition of Pokerface sorted."

"We're doing Gaga?" Kurt asked excitedly, the slim fifth year entering the room, his robes billowing behind him, as usual his school uniform tailored in slightly. And impeccably put together. "For a muggle, she's fairly amazing."

"Some people think she is a witch," Luke interjected, following behind Kurt, "She's too different for a muggle."

"You Ravenclaw's, and your crackpot theories." Charlie laughed, as he and Trent joined the group, "Gaga isn't a witch," he said. "She's just a crazy muggle."

"I think she might be a witch." Nathan replied hitting him with the book he had in his hand, "And I resent the fact that Ravenclaws have crackpot theories," he frowned, "When a Ravenclaw has a theory, nine times out of ten they are always correct."

"We do live in libraries." shrugged Thad, "Is anyone missing?" he asked David.

"Just Charles, " he returned as the final warbler walked through the door, "Now we've got everyone. Shall I release Wesley?" he grinned.

"Nah." Thad laughed, "Let him stew. Right boys," he addressed the crowd. "Have you all got your sheet music?" the group nodded. "Then we'll begin!"

/ What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Practise finished earlier than anticipated and Thad found himself with a free evening, as he bode his fellow warblers fair well.

"See you Thomas!" called Wes as Thad waved him goodbye.

"Bye Wes" Thad laughed as he made his way along to the staircase that led to the fifth floor.

"Hey Thad!" a voice called, causing him to spin on his feet. It was Flint, Thad smiled kindly as the younger boy approached him, jogging slightly his shoes clicking on the stone floor.

"Hey Flint," Thad replied with a smile, "What's up?"

Flint looked to the Ravenclaw Prefect sheepishly, "Did you really mean it?"

Thad frowned, "Mean what?"

"Oh you know." Flint said with a blush, scuffing his shoes slightly, "With the extra charms help." He couldn't quite meet Thad's eyes. Flint was still rather nervous around the older boy, despite them growing quite close in the past few months, after Thad had helped him with his transfiguration project.

"Oh!" Thad replied, "But of course!" He grinned, as Flint's expression brightened, Thad liked Flint's smile, it was very sweet. "I've got a free evening, if you want to come to Ravenclaw Tower?" he offered.

"But all my notes are in Hufflepuff." Flint replied, quietly.

"Flint I'm a Ravenclaw." Thad chuckled.

"I know that", Flint replied, gesturing to the Blue and Bronze that adorned Thad's robes, "But all my notes are in –"

"I know." Thad cut across, rolling his eyes playfully. "I'm in Ravenclaw," he repeated, "Hence I shall have all the notes you'll ever need." He beamed, "Or at least someone will."

"Oh!" Flint laughed, "That makes sense."

"We in Ravenclaw strive to make sense at all times." Thad replied his voice taking on a somewhat philosophical tone, "Seriously it's in the guidebook."

"You have a guide book?" Flint asked surprised.

"Ravenclaw's have a book on everything." Thad shrugged, as if it was the most logical sentence ever. "Now c'mon, young Hufflepuff, you have to be educated."

"I've been at Hogwarts five years now Thad I think I've been-"

"Nonsense" Thad dismissed, silencing Flint with a look. "You haven't been 'Ravenclawed' yet."

"That sounds sort of scary." Flint responded, his blue eyes wide with fear.

Thad shook his head, "Poor, poor little Hufflepuff."

"Seriously Thad." Flint said, as he watched Thad ascend the staircase. "I'm scared."

"You've got nothing to be afraid about," Thad smiled softly; "I'll look after you."

Wes and David said goodbye to the younger Gryffindor's as they made their way along to Gryffindor Tower, David becoming increasingly irritated with Wes' whining about Thad attacking him earlier.

"Look Wes." David said, sighing heavily. "I don't care that Thad silenced you."

"And here's me thinking that we were friends David." Wes huffed, glaring harshly at his friend.

"You didn't let me finish." David replied, the irritation clear in his voice. "Again."

"I'm sorry David." Wes returned sheepishly. The other members of the Warblers assumed that it was Wes that was the self-elected 'Head' of the Warblers, but really the job fell to Thad and David. Thad controlled the relationships between the fifth years and sixth years, and David controlled Wes.

David inclined his head to acknowledge Wes' apology, "Am I allowed to continue?"

Wes nodded, "Of course."

"Still not taking any chances," David smirked, "_Silencio" _ David said as he flicked his wand over Wes.

Wes screamed silently, and shoved David into the wall. "I hate you." He mouthed.

"Well I wasn't gonna take any chances," David shrugged, "Let me say my piece okay?"

Wes nodded, before David began.

Dane kicked the dirt in front of him, Quidditch practice ended early for Hufflepuff. He had gotten himself into another argument with his opposite number over the merits of Blonde's and Brunettes.

Dane didn't gel with most of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team because of the fact he wasn't happy at Hogwarts, to him it wasn't the best place. He would much rather have gone to Durmstrang,

"Hey Remington." a voice said, causing Dane to turn around quickly.

"Who's there?" Dane span around looking around the Quidditch pitch.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The voice said again, with a hint of amusement in it.

"I've got my wand." Dane warned. "I know some pretty vile curses."

"You say that," there was a pause as Dane strained his ears. "But I know that in your last exam you only got a Pass in Charms."

"For fuck sake." Dane growled, "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"You will be." The voice teased playfully, "I'll make sure of it."

"... So let me get this straight," Jeff laughed as he and Jordan approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "There was you, and three guys in the prefects bathroom, and nothing happened?"

"Well Jeffery," he replied with a smile, "I'm not one to kiss and tell."

"So you did get lucky then?" Jeff asked eagerly.

"Password?" the Fat Lady requested, interrupting their conversation.

"Caput Draconis." Jordan said, as the Fat Lady swung open to omit them to the Gryffindor Common room. The warmth of the fireplace, and the welcoming Scarlet and Gold tones, making them smile.

"Jor?" prompted Jeff. "You have to tell me, I want to know."

"So you can go and spread the news?" Jordan raised his eyebrow at the blonde warbler, "I have to have some secrets as the Gryffindor Prefect."

"No you don't." Jeff laughed, "You're the Gryffindor prefect, we need to have some dirt on you."

"So..." Nate said, sliding up to Kurt in the Ravenclaw common room. "What's the deal with you and Anderson?"

Kurt blushed before pushing Nate back slightly, he wasn't about to gush about his crush on the curly-haired boy to Nate, the most gossiping member of Ravenclaw house, "I don't know what you're going on about."

"You love him," Nate sang, "It's obvious." He brushed himself out, as he got up from the sofa. "You're blushing."

"Do shut up Nathan." Nick said with a sigh. "Leave the boy alone."

"I'm not doing anything," Nate replied, "and don't call me Nathan. That's my Sunday name."

"Its your every other day name as well." Nick reminded him. "Nathan..."

"Nicholas." whined Nate turning on the Raven haired Warbler. "Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas." he repeated.

"I haven't got time for this." Nick sighed heavily, picking his bag up from his feet. "You're in one of those really annoying moods..."

"Isn't he always?" offered Kurt quietly earning a scowl from Nate.

"I hate you all," Nate announced before heading up to the fifth year dorm.


End file.
